The present inventive device includes a footwear with a male portion of hook and loop fastener attached to the inner side of the tongue, and a male portion of hook and loop fastener attached to the insole, and a sock having two female portions of hook and loop fastener with one attached to the instep and the other attached to its sole. In these respects, Footwear with a self-locking sock according to the present invention greatly differs from known concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the slippage of the foot inside said footwear while walking or running. The present invention provides a novel footwear which prevents a wide number of common maladies suffered such as blisters, black-toe, calluses, etc.